


Heinrich von Ofterdingen

by IfIWouldDoThat, Melian12



Series: Todeslanzen [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Deutsch | German, Gen, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Schiller bekommt einen neuen Nachbarn





	Heinrich von Ofterdingen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> Mit bestem Dank an IfIWouldDoThat  
> Ohne dich wäre diese wunderbare Geschichte gar nicht erst zustande gekommen! xP

Als Friedrich an diesem Vormittag vom Einkaufen nach Hause kam und in seine Straße einbog, stand unten vor dem Haus ein Umzugswagen. Friedrich passierte auf der Treppe einige Männer, die Kisten nach oben schleppten. Vor seiner Wohnungstür sah er dann, dass offenbar die Wohnung gegenüber einen neuen Mieter gefunden hatte. Friedrich schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Hoffentlich hatte sein neuer Nachbar einen besseren Musikgeschmack als der alte, der 24/7 irgendwelche Techno-Rhythmen durchs Haus hatte schallen lassen. Aber vorerst war alles, was Friedrich hörte, das monotone Dröhnen der Bohrmaschine von nebenan; und so nahm er seine Kopfhörer, setzte sich mit dem Laptop ins Wohnzimmer und hörte auf YouTube einen „Medieval Hardcore Party Mix“, während er weiter an seiner Verschwörung des Fiesco zu Genua schrieb.

Als der Babysitter am frühen Nachmittag bei ihm klingelte, um Karl wieder bei seinem Vater abzuliefern, hatte Friedrich den dritten Akt vollendet und mit dem vierten angefangen. Er hoffte darauf, das Drama noch vor Ende des Jahres abschließen zu können, und er hatte auch schon eine Idee für ein neues. Wenn der Fiesco ebenso gut ankam wie seine „Räuber“ wäre das eine große finanzielle Entlastung für ihn. Und so konnte er sich den Rest des Tages mit gutem Gewissen seinem Sohn widmen.

Am Abend beging Friedrich den Fehler, Schokoladenpudding zu kochen und Karl mit einer Schüssel voll allein auf dem Tisch sitzen zu lassen, während er selbst auf der Suche nach einem heruntergefallenen Löffel auf allen Vieren unter dem Tisch herumkroch. Als er schließlich, den gefundenen Löffel in der Hand, wieder zum Vorschein kam hörte er auf der Tischplatte über sich ein unheilvolles Poltern und Karl schrie erschrocken auf. Im nächsten Moment floss ihm der warme, klebrige Pudding über Haare und Gesicht und tropfte ihm aufs T-Shirt. Friedrich stöhnte auf.

„Oh, Papa! Es tut mir leid!“ Besorgt sah Karl ihn an.

Friedrich kam auf die Beine, richtete sich auf, wischte sich den Pudding aus den Augen und leckte sich die Finger ab. Schmeckte gut. Nur schade, dass ein Großteil des Puddings jetzt auf der Tischplatte und in seinem Haar verteilt war. „Macht nichts, Schatz.“, beruhigte er seinen Sohn. So, wie es aussah, wäre es wohl die klügste Entscheidung, gleich duschen zu gehen.

Friedrich hob Karl vom Tisch, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und setzte ihn wieder auf den Boden. „Ich gehe duschen, ja? Geh im Wohnzimmer spielen, ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand Friedrich im Bad. Er zog sich das puddingbeschmierte T-Shirt über den Kopf und stopfte es in den Wäschekorb. Dann löste er den Gürtel, zog seine Hose aus – und erstarrte, als er Karl aus dem Wohnzimmer schreien hörte. „Papa!“

Seufzend öffnete er die Tür (es konnte ja schließlich etwas passiert sein).

„Ja, Schatz, was ist denn?“

„Komm, Papa!“

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen, aber er machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. „Es hat geklingelt!“, erklärte ihm Karl, als er schließlich in Unterhose in der Wohnzimmertür stand. Friedrich unterdrückte einen Fluch, als es kurz darauf erneut klingelte. Ohne über sein Aussehen oder seinen Bekleidungszustand nachzudenken, rannte er zur Tür.

Novalis stand vor der Tür seines neuen Nachbarn und wartete. Er hatte schon zweimal geklingelt, und wenn dieser… F. Schiller nicht öffnete, dann würde er es eben ein Stockwerk tiefer versuchen. Aber er brauchte dringend einen Topf zum Nudeln kochen, und in welcher der vielen Kisten sich seine Küchenutensilien befanden, wusste er nicht und wollte jetzt auch nicht ewig danach suchen. Vielleicht konnte ihm ja sein Nachbar helfen. Vorausgesetzt, er war überhaupt zuhause.

Aber gerade, als Novalis schließlich doch gehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür. Erstaunt (und zugegebenermaßen ein wenig schockiert) wich Novalis einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Vor ihm stand ein hochgewachsener, breitschultriger Mann mit langen, rotblonden Locken. Das wäre an sich nicht weiter befremdlich gewesen, wenn jener Mann mit mehr als einer neongrünen Unterhose bekleidet, und sein dichtes Haar nicht mit einer zähen, braunen Substanz – war das Pudding? – verklebt gewesen wäre. Novalis schluckte trocken. Trotz allem kam ihm der Mann vage bekannt vor. Aber was seine Nachbarn in ihrer Freizeit so trieben, konnte ihm ja prinzipiell egal sein. Er wollte sich nur einen Topf ausleihen. Verlegen räusperte er sich.

Erst, als Friedrich die leicht entsetzte Reaktion seines Gegenübers bemerkte, fiel ihm wieder ein, in welchem Zustand er sich gerade zur Tür begeben hatte, und schlagartig errötete er. Der andere räusperte sich verlegen und versuchte halbwegs erfolgreich, die entstandene Peinlichkeit zu überspielen. „Sind… Sie Herr Schiller?“ Als Friedrich es schaffte, zu nicken, fuhr er fort: „Ich… äh, ich bin der neue Nachbar“, er deutete auf die Wohnungstür in seinem Rücken, „und ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir wohl einen Topf leihen könnten?“

Friedrich wollte sich schon mit der Hand durch die Haare fahren (wie immer, wenn er nervös war), als seine Finger den Pudding berührten und erschrocken zurückzuckten. „Einen Topf? Aber sicher doch, kein Problem. Kommen Sie doch rein!“ Friedrich heuchelte Normalität, und so stand Novalis schließlich peinlich berührt in seinem Flur, während er sich in der Küche zu schaffen machte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Schiller, wenn ich so indiskret frage… aber gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie der Herr Schiller sind? Der Autor der Räuber?“

Friedrich, der gerade mit einem Topf in der Hand wiederkam, seufzte fast unhörbar auf. Wenn er eine Sache nicht mochte, dann war es, auf seinen zweifelhaften Ruf als Schriftsteller angesprochen zu werden. Aber er nickte schicksalsergeben.

Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Novalis‘ Gesicht aus. Er hatte das Drama begeistert verschlungen und wartete schon lange sehnsüchtig darauf, dass Schiller endlich, endlich ein neues Werk veröffentlichen würde. Und, von Schiller inspiriert, hatte er selbst auch begonnen, zu schreiben; und das gar nicht schlecht. Unter seinem Künstlernamen „Novalis“ hatte Friedrich von Hardenberg bereits ein paar Schriften veröffentlicht, die bei den Kritikern nicht einmal schlecht angekommen waren. „Wissen Sie, Herr Schiller, ich schreibe auch. Haben Sie zufällig etwas von mir gelesen?“ Abwesend nickte Friedrich. Er wollte dieser peinlichen Situation einfach nur so schnell wie möglich entkommen.

Novalis‘ Augen leuchteten auf. Schiller, sein großes Idol, hatte seine Werke gelesen! Eifrig fragte er weiter: „Sagen Sie, Herr Schiller, wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht… dürfte ich Ihnen einmal etwas von mir um Lesen geben? Etwas noch Unveröffentlichtes, zu dem ich gerne Ihre Meinung hören würde.“

Friedrich seufzte gedanklich auf. Da musste er jetzt wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen. „Aber natürlich, sehr gerne. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen…“ Friedrich schob Novalis in den Hausflur und schloss die Tür, so schnell er konnte, ohne unhöflich zu wirken. Aber er wollte jetzt wirklich, wirklich endlich duschen gehen!

Als Novalis in seiner Glückseligkeit die vergangenen Minuten noch einmal durchdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass Schiller mit Sicherheit noch nichts von ihm gelesen hatte. Der andere hatte abwesend gewirkt, zerstreut, und aus dieser Abwesenheit heraus einfach aufs Geratewohl Ja gesagt. Was schade war, denn insgeheim hatte sich Novalis natürlich gewünscht, dass seine Werke eines Tages auch von großen Schriftstellern wie Goethe oder Schiller gelesen werden würden. Aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden. Und wenn er Schiller einmal etwas von ihm zum Lesen gab, würde der ja vielleicht auf den Geschmack kommen.

Als Friedrich sich mit gewaschenen Haaren und in sauberer Kleidung aufs Sofa neben seinen Sohn fallen ließ, merkte er, wie idiotisch es von ihm gewesen war, diesem neuen Nachbarn zuzusagen. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Sorgen, als hätte er nicht schon genug zu tun“ Und jetzt würde er auch noch die Werke dieses jungen Mannes lesen müssen, von dem er noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung hatte, wer er war. Vielleicht würde der andere es auch einfach vergessen. Man konnte ja mal hoffen. Leider hoffte Friedrich vergebens.

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Post durchsah – Jugendamt, sein Verleger, die Stadtwerke, und alle wollten sie Geld oder Unmengen an Unterschriften von ihm – fiel ihm ein dicker, unbeschrifteter Umschlag in die Hände, der ein etliche Seiten langes Manuskript enthielt. Oh je. Sein neuer Nachbar. Skeptisch warf Friedrich einen Blick auf das Titelblatt. „Heinrich von Ofterdingen – Novalis“ stand da in dicken schwarzen Lettern quer über der Seite. Heinrich von Ofterdingen hieß er also. Nie gehört. Aber vielleicht würde er heute Abend ein paar Stunden Zeit zum Lesen finden, wenn Karl im Bett wäre. Nicht, dass er nicht eigentlich an seinem Fiesco weiterschreiben müsste… aber je schneller er das hinter sich brachte, desto eher konnte er sich wieder um wirklich relevante Dinge kümmern.

Am Abend überflog Friedrich die ersten paar Seiten, aber weder inhaltlich noch schriftstellerisch sprach es ihn besonders an. Sicher, dieser Heinrich von Ofterdingen konnte schreiben, das ließ sich nicht abstreiten. Aber es war kein Stil, für den sich Friedrich begeistern konnte. Und der Inhalt war ihm zu abstrakt. Großartig. Jetzt musste er diesem armen Mann auch noch negative Kritik geben Am besten ließ er das Manuskript noch ein paar Tage liegen. Vielleicht würde ihm doch noch der eine oder andere positive Aspekt auffallen.

Als Novalis am nächsten Mittag nach Hause kam, traf er im Treppenhaus auf seinen Nachbarn. „Guten Tag, Herr Schiller! Sagen Sie, haben Sie schon einen Blick darauf geworfen?“

„Ach, Herr von Ofterdingen!“

Novalis zuckte zusammen. Was? War dem anderen etwa nicht aufgefallen –

„Nein, mit ‚Novalis‘ habe ich mich noch nicht beschäftigt. Geben Sie mir noch ein paar Tage.“

Novalis schaffte es, zu nicken Den anderen auf seinen richtigen Namen hinzuweisen war ihm dann doch zu peinlich. Er würde sich in den nächsten Tagen dringend um ein Namensschild an der Tür bemühen müssen. Hoffentlich bemerkte Schiller seinen Irrtum dann.

Friedrich allerdings war weit davon entfernt, seinen Irrtum zu bemerken. Er legte sich seine Worte für die Kritik zurecht, ohne sich das Manuskript ein weiteres Mal durchzulesen. Hätte er das getan, so wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass die Hauptperson des Textes den Namen Heinrich von Ofterdingen trug, aber so blieb Friedrich weiter in seinem Irrtum verhaftet.

Am Samstagnachmittag (Karl hatte er wieder zum Babysitter gebracht) nahm er es also in Angriff, seinem Nachbarn das Manuskript zurück- und ihm seine Kritik zu geben. Hoffentlich würde dieser Herr von Ofterdingen nicht allzu enttäuscht sein. Und hoffentlich war er überhaupt zuhause. Ein Namensschild hatte er offenbar auch noch nicht angebracht. Aber er wohnte ja auch erst seit einer halben Woche hier.

Novalis öffnete nach dem dritten Klingeln (er hatte mit einem Paketboten gerechnet, obwohl er nichts bestellt hatte, und hatte wirklich keinen Nerv für noch mehr herumstehende Kisten gehabt) und stand einem mäßig gelaunten Friedrich Schiller gegenüber. „Sagen Sie, hören Sie Ihre Klingel nicht, Herr von Ofterdingen?“

Novalis lief rot an (nicht nur wegen der Klingel) und entschuldigte sich hastig, woraufhin sein Gegenüber ihm das Manuskript seines „Heinrich von Ofterdingen“ in die Hand drückte.

„Ich habe es gelesen“, schwindelte Friedrich. Nun, zumindest die ersten zehn Seiten hatte er überflogen. Und mehr guter Wille war einfach nicht drin gewesen. „Ihren Schreibstil fand ich sehr interessant.“ In der Tat war der Stil noch das gewesen, mit dem sich Friedrich am ehesten hätte anfreunden können. „Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass sich mir die Handlung nicht so ganz erschlossen hat. Ich glaube, dazu fehlt mir einfach ein wenig die Fantasie.“

Mit einem Lächeln bedankte sich Novalis. Er fasste es durchaus nicht als Kritik auf, dass Herr Schiller sich nicht für die Handlung begeistern konnte. Immerhin, der große Friedrich Schiller hatte seinen Schreibstil gelobt! Erst, als er die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fiel es Novalis auf: Hätte Schiller sein Werk wirklich gelesen, dann wüsste er doch jetzt, dass sein Name Novalis war, und nicht Heinrich von Ofterdingen! Enttäuscht ließ er sich in der Küche auf einen Stuhl fallen. Nun ja, da hatte er sich wohl eindeutig zu viel erhofft. Aber statt Trübsal zu blasen, sollte er sich vielleicht lieber endlich einmal um sein Türschild kümmern.

Als Friedrich am Montagmorgen die Wohnung verließ, um die Post zu holen, fiel ihm auf, dass der Briefkasten neben seinem endlich ein Namensschild erhalten hatte. Dieser Herr von Ofterdingen war wohl doch – Aber auf dem Schild stand nicht „von Ofterdingen“. Auf dem Schild stand „Friedrich von Hardenberg / Novalis“. Friedrich blinzelte, sah noch einmal hin: Irrtum ausgeschlossen. Also war… Novalis der Name des Autors… und „Heinrich von Ofterdingen“ der Titel… Die Schamröte stieg ihm in die Wangen. Schnell nahm Friedrich seine Post an sich und lief die Treppe hinauf. Hoffentlich traf er nicht – F*ck. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Glückstag.

Fröhlich pfeifend lief Novalis die Treppe hinunter. Jetzt, wo er endlich Namensschilder an Tür, Klingel und Briefkasten hatte, würde Schiller sicher merken – In diesem Moment kam er ihm auf der Treppe entgegen. Novalis nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Guten Morgen, Herr Schiller.“

Friedrichs Gesichtsfarbe hatte mittlerweile einen bedenklichen Rotton angenommen. Er räusperte sich. Gott, war das peinlich! Er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, diesen Fehler einfach zu übergehen. Und die richtigen Worte zu seiner Erklärung fand er auch nicht. Und so etwas schimpfte sich Schriftsteller! Er konnte es nicht zugeben, die Namen verwechselt zu haben, also murmelte er im Vorbeilaufen ein hastiges „Morgen, Herr von Ofterdingen“. Dann rannte er förmlich die Treppe nach oben und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Erst in seiner Wohnung atmete er tief durch. Jetzt kam er von selbst wohl auch nicht mehr aus dieser Zwickmühle heraus.

Aber auch Novalis war es zu peinlich, Schiller jetzt noch auf seinen richtigen Namen hinzuweisen. Wie käme das denn rüber, wenn er sich erst nach einer Woche über einen falschen Namen beschwerte? „Entschuldigen Sie, es ist mir vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen…“, oder wie hatte er sich das vorzustellen? Nein, wenn die Aufklärung des Irrtums nicht von Schiller ausging, würde er aus dieser Zwickmühle wohl nicht mehr herauskommen.

 

Und so waren sämtliche künftige Begegnungen der beiden im Treppenhaus oder auf dem Hof von nun an von verlegenen Blicken und peinlichem Erröten beiderseits begleitet. Und Novalis blieb für Friedrich Schiller Heinrich von Ofterdingen.


End file.
